Diet Love
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Here is the sequel to 776 B.C., hope you like it. If you liked the first story I hope you like it, and for all you captain Jack fans he will be in this story as well, more than the last story. Mickey will also be in this story. ON HIATUS
1. An angel named Rose

**Here is the sequel to 776 B.C., hope you like it. If you liked the first story I hope you like it, and for all you captain Jack fans he will be in this story as well, more than the last story. Mickey will also be in this story. It's one big happy Who-family. With Rose returned to the world of the living the Doctor has a new journey all planed out, that is until he hits a small bump in the road. **

**I don't own anyone in this story except for the characters I create. So no one steal them or I will get very upset…**

**Chapter 1: An angel named Rose**

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS; the sounds of London filled the air. Taking a deep breath the time lord looked around and spotted Jack Harkness running toward him.

" Parking in this city is tough… especially for a time ship," Jack said striating his jacket slightly.

Moving quickly both men made it to Jackie's flat. With a short knock on the front door Jackie Tyler opened the door, the single mother look at the Doctor " I wasn't expecting… you" Jackie was cut off at the sight of Rose, her only daughter being carried like a lifeless doll.

The men were ushered into the flat quickly before the neighbors became too nosy.

" Jackie… I…I wasn't quick enough." The Doctor said his voice cracking slightly as he looked down at Rose. He moved into the bedroom off the hall and laid the young woman down softly.

Jackie walked in the room behind the Doctor and waited for him to turn around before giving him a good smack in the face. " You promised… that nothing bad would happen to her, I trusted you with my daughter, and now she's dead." Jackie said breaking down into tears. " I never should have let her go with you…" The middle-aged mother said giving the Doctor another good smack on his already red cheek.

The American con man knew that he needed to step in soon before Jackie got too violent and actually tried to kill the Doctor. " Excuse me… I know that you are having a difficult time accepting what happened to Rose but you shouldn't just blame the Doctor it was my fault as well…" Jack said as he closed his eyes waiting for Jackie to smack him as well, he never expected her to punch him in the jaw with the strength of a mother who in her free time of cutting hair, moved furniture around her flat almost every day.

Jack rubbed his jaw, he never knew British women to be so strong. " Before you hit either of us again just listen, the Doctor came up with a plan to bring Rose back…" Jack said as they all heard the front door open and shut.

" Jackie… I heard the TARDIS…" Mickey said walking into the room and saw the group. His eyes fell on Rose. A fire burned in his eyes, before anyone could stop him he was already in front of the Doctor holding him by the front of his brown jacket. " What did you do to her?" Mickey demanded; the Doctor had never seen him this angry in the time he knew him.

The Doctor just stood there " Go ahead… hit me take your anger out on me, do it… " The Doctor said egging on Mickey. Inside the Doctor was already beating himself up for what happened to Rose " It's my fault she's dead… I know that, stop waiting and hit me," The Doctor yelled.

Jackie and Jack stood there debating whether or not to step in before a pummeling happened. Both by standers knew that Mickey had the upper hand. The young man had enough anger in him to rearrange the Doctor's face.

" Before you hit me… know this, I may be able to bring her back" The Doctor said closing his eyes just in case Mickey still hit him.

The room was deadly quiet. The Doctor opened his eyes slowly and saw Mickey and Jackie standing before him. " You… you could have brought her back, yet you brought her here and let us worry… bring her back then." Mickey said still holding the Doctor by the front of his jacket.

Jack moved forward and decided to act on the matter " now why don't we all just calm down and have some tea. That way we can listen to the Doctor's plan to bring Rose back." The American said pushing everyone into the lounge.

* * *

Finally after the tea was served everyone looked at the Doctor waiting for him to explain how he planned to bring Rose back to them. 

The Doctor stood up and began to pace. " I have two options to bring Rose back… the first will probably cause me to regenerate into my eleventh self, I would have to absorb some of the TARDIS and then I would be able to bring her back...my other option is the nanogens from when we met you Jack." The Doctor said as paced the small lounge.

Jack downed the rest of his tea. " That German bomb destroyed it though, and you know how dangerous it is to go back to the same time, especially when you are all ready there." Jack said pouring himself another cup of tea.

" Actually you, Rose and my former self were there so no one would recognize me if I went. " The Doctor said.

Mickey and Jackie sat on the couch and listened to the two men talk about the plans, both were so lost in the conversation they just waited till the Doctor and Jack were finished before they asked what they had decided to do.

The Doctor walked around the room and fell into a chair. " It should have been me… Jackie… I never meant for this to happen, this is my fault. " The time lord said pushing his hands over his face and into his hair. " I have been able to deal with losing my entire race… and family who I loved but now." The Doctor felt a lump in his throat.

" I can stare down an army of Daleks, and laugh at them. I can face any alien being or stupid human… but now, I feel as if my whole life means nothing without Rose, ever since I met her… I denied it at first but now I can't" The time lord said softly feeling tears prickling at his eyes. " I never got to tell her…I love her Jackie, why do I lose everyone I love?" The Doctor asked no one in particular.

Mickey jumped up from the couch and looked at the Doctor.

" Because you're the Doctor, death follows you where ever you go… you are nothing but a living plague that death and destruction pursues. I should have never let Rose go with you in the first place." Mickey said as he stood in the middle of the lounge.

Before anyone could stop him Mickey pulled back his fist and sent it flying into the Doctor's cheek. " You should have never been part of our lives…" Mickey yelled as he stormed out of the flat.

Jackie got up slowly from the couch and went over to the Doctor and looked at his face. " That is going to leave quite a bruise if you don't have ice on that soon" she said shuffling into the kitchen.

The Doctor sat back in the chair and looked at Jack sitting in another chair near the telly. " I just thought of something… my old ship… it had nanogens in it, what if- " You mean the ship you conned someone out of?" The Doctor asked smirking though his cheek was swelling up already.

" Yeah that one, I still have the keys to it… I'll sneak on and grab a container that was in the storage and we come back here bring Rose back and figure out what to do after that," Jack said laughing softly.

* * *

Jackie made another pot of tea as the Doctor stood like a statue next to the bed where Rose lay motionless. In his hand was a cloth wrapped around some ice to calm the bruising skin of his cheek. 

The American con man was making the plans in his head for how they were going to get into his old ship and make sure not to be caught. " We'll have to land the TARDIS next to that clock tower and then we just hop on and grab the nanogens." Jack said pulling his leather jacket on.

The Doctor nodded his head slowly in agreement, his eyes never leaving his Rose laying on the bed. " We get in then get back, I can't believe we even waited this long already," the time lord said sighing softly as he pulled on his brown jacket over his dark brown suit.

Just as the two reached the door a knock came to the door. Jackie came up behind them and closed Rose's door and walked up to the front door and opened it slowly " Brad… oh it's good to see you again is there anything you needed?" Jackie asked laughing softly trying to be her old self.

Brad looked at Jackie and smiled, pushing his hand through his spiky black hair " I just wanted to be a good neighbor and return the favor of making me feel welcome, by inviting you to dinner tonight. That way I can repay you for that wonderful fry-up we had the other morning" Brad said laughing softly.

Jackie smiled softly and held her hand on the door handle " I would love to…I'll be over at seven" The older woman said smiling.

" I'll have dinner ready for seven, you take care now" The very attractive man said as he smiled and waved his hand a bit before walking down to his flat at the end of the row.

The Doctor and Jack stood there the same thought going through both their minds.

_She bounces back from trauma and pain quickly…_ both men thought as they walked past Jackie and exited the flat. Making their way to the TARDIS they got into the police box. Moments later the engine roared to life and began to disappear.

Brad stood in front of the door to his flat, he had watched the two men enter the so-called police box and watch it vanish. " So great grandfather was right…the man and the blue box does exist and I've found him." Brad said to himself as he entered his flat and began to prepare for dinner.

**(( everyone please read and review))**


	2. Returning to the Blitz

Chapter 2: Returning to the Blitz

The Doctor fiddled with the dials on the console, he was troubled by the fact that this had been the first time he was leaving Powell Estate without Rose. Immediately upset by this thought the Doctor stopped moving his hands and begun to stare at the consol.

Jack walked over and snapped his fingers " we're going to miss the exact moment we need to be there if you keep on like this…" Jack said getting truly worried for his friend.

" I know the pain is still fresh but if this works… then you can tell her how you feel… I mean you practically screamed at those Greek fellows before and even told her, though she couldn't hear you at the time." The con man said walking around in a small circle.

The Doctor sighed and nodded his head as he continued to map out their exact landing coordinates. " Your right, I need to stop thinking about how I lost her and more on how I'm going to get her back." The time lord said as he turned the last dial.

The TARDIS made it's landing in a small alley safe from bombshells and falling debris. The two men waited briefly for the moment when Jack's former ship would be unoccupied and give them a chance to sneak aboard and take the nanogens they would need to hopefully bring Rose back.

Jack looked at his pocket watch and smirked " right at this moment, just above us, Rose and I are sharing champagne and dancing high above the street." Jack said softly oblivious to the glare he was getting from the Doctor.

" How much longer till you two go to find me?" He asked running his hand through his spiky brown hair.

The American gave a small smirk " Very soon, I'm telling her about the wreck and wait for it" Jack said as a loud humming filled the air signaling the tractor beam lowering them to the ground.

" There we go, now give it a few more minutes before we go out there just so we aren't spotted" Jack said as he made his way over to the door of the TARDIS.

Both men snuck down the small alley before they reached the spot below the tractor beam. After the press of a button the two were pulled up into the sky.

Jack looked around and chuckled " It's good to see you old girl… now where did I put those extra nanogens." The American mumbled as he started to look around the ship for the capsule that held the extra nanogens.

The Doctor looked around the ship and sighed softly. " If this doesn't work then I don't know what I'm going to do" the time lord said leaning against the curving inner wall of the ship.

* * *

" Ah ha got it…now lets get back before I beam myself back up in here" Jack said going over to the depressed time lord and pressed the down beam and opens his eyes and looks around the war torn streets and sighed " to think London went through all this hell and yet you can't see it in Rose's time" Jack said as he and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor nodded his head; his mind was on other things at that very moment.

_If this works then Rose will be alive and I can continue traveling with her… wait traveling with me is what caused her death in the first place._

The Doctor thought as he pushed the door open to the TARDS, the familiar hum of the controls tried to console the heartbroken Doctor.

Looking around the control room the Doctor let his mind wander for a moment, memories of the good times he had with Rose flowed through his thoughts.

"It was a stupid thought to think about leaving her behind… I need her to keep me sane" The Doctor said as he walked over to the controls.

Jack looked at the Doctor before shrugging his shoulders at the odd conversation the Doctor was having with himself.

Soon the TARDIS was traveling forward in time to present day and Powell Estates.

* * *

Brad sat in the extra bedroom that he used as a study in his flat and watched the same spot where the TARDIS was earlier and began to smirk when he saw it materialize in the same spot as before.

" Perfect…and with that small bug I planted in Jackie's flat I can get all the information on that so called Doctor." Brad said as he picked up his grandfather's journal.

_Day 47_

_There was another air raid last night, Ulrika and I hid in the bomb shelter in the backyard again like scared animals. Though I keep that thought to myself… Ulrika has a right to be afraid, after being born and raised in Berlin she worries that our friends and neighbors will learn the truth about her, that she is German. _

_After the air siren filled the air Ulrika and I went back inside our home, I went out to the garden to take in some fresh air. Then I heard it this loud sound…I knew it was not a German plane, it was coming from the next street. When I ran over I saw it, a blue box just sitting there till a young woman walked out with a man that looked at least twice her age. Her clothes were very strange…I can only guess what they were doing in that box._

Putting the journal back on the shelf Brad rose to his feet and walked into the small kitchen and grabbed the teapot off the stove. " Great Grandfather… I wish you were here to see this, to think that the same blue box he saw sixty-six years ago is here… Though that Doctor hasn't seemed to age in those sixty-six years." Brad mumbled softly as he filled the teapot and placed it on the stove for later that night.


End file.
